


[podfic] an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes embroiders things

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-stitch, Embroidery, Fiber Arts, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr Prompt, etsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anonymous asked: what if like bucky's therapist encourages him to pick up a hobby that has absolutely nothing to do with espionage etc?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	[podfic] an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes embroiders things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes embroiders things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571867) by waldorph. 



****Title:** [an untitled tumblr fic, wherein Bucky Barnes embroiders things](http://waldorph.tumblr.com/post/83464124264/what-if-like-buckys-therapist-encourages-him-to) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/profile)[waldorph](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Avengers

 **Pairing:** Steve/Bucky

 **Length:** 00:03:30

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/06%20\(AVG\)%20_an%20untitled%20tumblr%20fic,%20wherein%20Bucky%20Barnes%20embroiders%20things_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
